Moving On
by Android Eleven
Summary: Takari! About 15 years after 02, TK is moving back to Japan after living in England for 8 years. He is bringing his daughter with him though, because his wife is now out of the picture. And Kari's determined to make him feel welcome! Epilogue now up!
1. Anticipation

Author's notes: Yeah, I know I should be working on "The Arrow…", but I got sick of writing just one fic, so here it is. This shouldn't be nearly so long as "The Arrow…", and I've already written most of the story, so don't worry about the time between chapters. It'll be short.  
  
Anyhow, TK and Kari are 26, I'm sure you can work he other ages out yourselves. The characters belong to the Digimon creators, except for Yui (who is 6), Saruko and Bill. Thanks for bothering to read this, but now, GET ON TO THE STORY!  
  
  
  
1 MOVING ON  
  
By Android Eleven  
  
  
  
Takeru Takaishi looked down out his window on the landscape far below the airplane, deep in thought. It was a long ride from London to Tokyo and it wasn't always entirely pleasant. They had been bumping around quite frequently for the past two hours and, looking around him, Takeru wondered how any of the passengers were managing to stay asleep, even if it was 3 o'clock in the morning British time.  
  
He looked back out the window. At long last he was moving back home to Japan, after living away from it for so long. It had been a couple of years since he'd been back there, even for just a visit, and he felt sorry for it. He had missed his friends and family dearly and was thrilled to be seeing them again, even if it wasn't in the best of circumstances. His wife had left him two weeks ago.  
  
Suddenly his cell phone rang, jerking him from his thoughts. He scrambled to answer it before the noise woke someone up. "Takaishi speaking," he said quietly, not bothering to be polite to anyone with the nerve to call him at 3am.  
  
"Hello to you, too, TK," he heard a familiar voice tease. "Are you always this pleasant to people who call your work number or is this treatment just reserved for family?"  
  
Takeru chuckled slightly. "Fine, then. Hey Matt, how are you this dreary morning?" He paused for a moment and then continued sarcastically, "Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot! It isn't 3am over in Japan, is it? It's 1 in the afternoon!"  
  
Before his brother could manage to retort, someone shifted in the seat beside him. A moment later the young girl lifted her blonde head from her armrest and sleepily blinked her ice-water blue eyes at him.  
  
"Are we there yet, Dad?" the girl murmured, yawning. Takeru muttered to Matt to hang on for a second and placed the cell down on his leg. He then reached over to stroke the blonde girl's hair soothingly.  
  
"Not for another few hours, Sweet-pea. But don't you worry; Daddy'll wake you up when we get there. I know it's been a long, boring trip, but it's only a bit longer. Now, go back to sleep." He spotted something on the floor by his feet and picked it up. As he handed the little girl her stuffed bear, she glimpsed the phone resting on his leg.  
  
"Who're you talkin' to?" she asked, putting the bear under her head and nuzzling against it.  
  
Takeru smiled at the tender sight and pulled the airline standard blanket that was tangled around her knees up under her chin. "Just Uncle Matt. Now go to sleep."  
  
She put her hand out for the phone as she closed her eyes. "Lemme say hello first and then I'll go to sleep."  
  
Takeru sighed in defeat and picked up his phone. "Sorry about that, bro, but someone here wants to say hello."  
  
He passed the phone to his daughter, who curled up into a little ball to get better access to the phone, but still didn't open her eyes. "Hey Uncle Matt." She paused for a moment, listening, before replying, "Tired." After another few moments she chuckled lightly and said, "I'm too scared to be really excited." Then she yawned loudly, apologizing to her uncle before saying her good-byes and handing the phone back over to her father. "'Night Daddy," she whispered, snuggling back down in her seat. Only a few minutes later she was dozing, again making Takeru wonder how she'd managed it with the turbulence.  
  
"'Night Sweet-pea."  
  
Picking the phone back up, he heard Matt chuckling. "I really love that kid of yours, TK. I'm really glad you two are coming to live here, even if it's for a crappy reason."  
  
Takeru rolled his eyes, even though he knew his brother couldn't see it. "Thanks so much for the condolences, Matt."  
  
"Oh, come on, TK!" Matt exclaimed. "You know I feel really bad about you and Saruko! I'm just trying to get your mind off her."  
  
"Yeah, well, so far you're doing a pretty piss-poor job of it," TK muttered. Yamato was not impressed.  
  
"You better not be saying that within hearing range of my niece, kid brother," he advised darkly.  
  
Takeru snorted. "I'm 26, Matt, I am not a kid anymore."  
  
"Then stop acting like it." Takeru snorted again. "Look TK," Matt continued, ignoring him, "I'm not going to argue with you right now, seeing as, to you, it's still an ungodly hour of the morning. I just called to see how your flight was going and to warn you that there's going to be a huge Welcome Home crowd waiting for you when you get here. So be prepared. You still scheduled to get here at six o'clock tonight? Oops, I meant to say 8 o'clock this morning. Is that right, Mister Touchy-Time-Zone Man?"  
  
TK laughed and confirmed that those were, indeed, the times, before saying farewell. Pressing the "End" button, he clipped his cell phone back to his belt and gazed back out the window at land below, much too bright for someone whose body was telling him it was only a few minutes after 3.  
  
'Yes,' he thought to himself peacefully, closing his eyes, 'it'll be good to be home.'  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
"So?" Tai Kamiya asked eagerly as Matt hung up the phone. "How is he?"  
  
Matt glanced over at the brown-haired man standing at his kitchen fridge. He seemed to be looking for something, but it didn't appear that he had found it. "TK's fine, if not a bit cranky. Apparently he's still on London Time. I forgot that it's still 3 am there." He paused and watched Tai continue to dig fruitlessly through his refrigerator. "Are you looking for something?"  
  
Tai was about to reply when a brown-haired, brown-eyed, not-quite-five-year- old boy peaked into the room. "Dad, where's my juice?"  
  
Tai, who, Matt now noticed, had a child's juice cup in his left hand, was about to reply when Sora's voice echoed in from the living room. "Koji, you can get it yourself, you aren't handicapped and your father is not your butler, despite what you may believe!"  
  
The brown-haired boy muttered under his breath for a moment, before calling back to the living room, "Yes, Mum!" and taking the cup from his father's hand, who promptly left the room. Turning to Matt, the little boy asked politely, "Do you have any grape juice?"  
  
Matt nodded, but warned him that it would be warm because it hadn't been in the fridge. Young Koji Kamiya shrugged, found the jug in a cupboard, poured himself a glass and went back out to the living room where the rest of the guests at the Ishida apartment were gathered. Matt grabbed a bottle of spring water from the fridge and followed him.  
  
In the living room, Matt seated himself down beside his girlfriend amidst the crowd of former-Digidestined and their families. There was Tai with Sora, his wife, and their two children, Koji and two-year-old Keiko. Joe and Mimi were there with their son. Ken and a very pregnant Yolei had also come with their boy, Osamu, and their 18-month-old girl, Yoshiko. Davis and Cody were there and, though their wives had decided not to come, Cody's daughter had. Then there was Izzy, who was in America now as often as he was in Japan and had always been too busy at work to get into a serious relationship, and Kari, who, for some strange reason, had never bothered starting a family.  
  
Matt, along with most of the others, had always suspected that the reason behind Kari's mild isolation from men had been Takeru's departure for University in England when she was 18. The two had been in a serious relationship for about a year then and had both promised to call and write all the time, but as time passed they faded apart and they had both moved on to someone else. The difference between them, though, was that TK had eventually married his "someone else", while Kari had only continued trying to get over TK. The whole situation had been rather depressing.  
  
But now here they all were, 8 years later, all of them except Matt, Izzy, Kari and Davis with children of their own (but not for lack of trying on Davis's part) and only a few hours away from being reunited once again.  
  
And so, aside from being crowded, Matt's living room was also noisy. The children were running around, spilling food, playing games and screaming so loudly that the casual observer would have sworn that there were at least a dozen of them in there instead of the small amount of six. Koji, Osamu and Mimi and Joe's boy got into a game of tag, while the girls squealed when the boys ran into them. Matt cringed inwardly when he saw Koji's cup of grape juice tumble out of the boy's hands and all over his rather expensive welcome mat. 'I guess I'll have to get a new one tomorrow."  
  
But the kids weren't the only ones being noisy. Matt's simple little living room was just too small a place for the eleven Digidestined (not to mention Matt's girlfriend) to get together. They'd have to think of something better the next time everyone had to celebrate.  
  
Matt was listening to something Davis was saying when Tai yelled to him from across the room. "Hey Matt! Are we going to wait for TK to get here before we all go out to supper or are we going beforehand?"  
  
"When was the last time you've tasted decent airplane food?" Matt called back. "We can wait until he gets here, to protect the boy's health if for no other reason!" A few of them laughed and everyone went on talking, but through it all, Matt noticed Kari sitting quietly off to the side, not exactly avoiding the others but only speaking when she was spoken to. Matt went over to talk to her; his girlfriend didn't even notice. She was busy pretending to be entranced by something Izzy was saying.  
  
"Hey," he said in a friendly tone, taking a seat beside her. "You don't mind if I sit here, do you?"  
  
Kari smiled at him, but there was a distant look in her eyes. "Why would I mind? It's your apartment."  
  
"Yeah," Matt replied, falling into thought. A few moments later, he asked hesitantly, "Are you okay, Kari?"  
  
"I guess so. I'm just excited to see TK again, it's been ages." She paused for a minute, seeming to want to ask a question, but reluctant to actually ask it. "Matt… why exactly is TK coming back? You've told us all that he's having some 'personal problems', but that's all you've really said. I was his best friend, I don't think he'd mind if you told me…"  
  
As she trailed off, Matt sighed. Kari had a point. If anyone were to know, aside from his family, Takeru would have wanted it to be Kari. But even so, Matt took his sweet time answering. "Well, by 'personal problems', what I actually meant was 'marital problems', but I'm betting you've already figured that out." Kari nodded. "Yeah, well, Takeru's wife… Saruko, you remember Saruko?" Kari nodded again, the picture of TK's black-haired, green-eyed wife forming faintly in her mind. She had met Saruko three years ago when Takeru had come home for Christmas. The two women hadn't exactly hit it off.  
  
Matt continued nervously. "Well, it seems like Saruko… two weeks ago… well, she left him. With his publisher."  
  
"What a bitch!" Kari muttered angrily. What kind of woman would it have to take to do something like that to Takeru Takaishi? He was loving and hard working and honest and handsome and he would have done whatever it took to make his marriage work, Kari was sure, if only he'd known the peril it was in. And, even if Saruko hadn't married him for HIM, he was rich now, too. Plus, the two of them had had a daughter together for Pete's sake! You don't just run away from that!  
  
But even as Kari mentally cursed the woman for what she'd done to TK, she knew it was pointless; there wasn't much anyone could do about it now, except to try and make TK and his daughter feel as welcome there in Japan as was humanly possible. 'And I'll make sure that happens,' Kari promised herself.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
About five hours later:  
  
"Dad? Da-aad! DADDY!" Takeru groggily opened his eyes in response to the shouting in his left ear and the shaking of his shoulder. For a moment a blur of yellow and pink and blue passed in front of his eyes before they came into focus. There was his daughter smiling at him, a dark blue headband holding her short, straight, smooth blonde hair, which she wore in a style not unlike the one Ken had when he had been younger, out of her face. She was wearing a light blue sweatshirt and a short skirt that was the same shade as her headband.  
  
"'Morning Sweet-pea," he murmured, pulling himself up straight in his seat.  
  
"'Morning, Daddy!" she replied back happily. "The lady here wanted to know if we wanted something to drink."  
  
Takeru glanced over the little girl's shoulder at the amused-looking flight attendant pushing a cart covered in glasses, bottles and coffeepots in the aisle. "Oh, coffee, please. Black. And, uh… apple juice for her," he said to the woman quickly, pointing to his daughter.  
  
The attendant quickly prepared their drinks and gave them to him, then continued on to the passengers sitting in the seats behind them. Takeru handed his daughter her juice and watched her down it completely within seconds. "Thirsty?" he asked, chuckling.  
  
She nodded and wiped her mouth. "Hungry, too. Are they going to serve breakfast?"  
  
"No, we'll get something to eat after we land. It should only be a few more minutes now."  
  
Just as he finished saying this, a voice sounded through the plane, "Hello ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. I am pleased to report that we will be arriving in Tokyo in ten to fifteen minutes, right on schedule, so we ask that you now please remain seated, make sure your seats are in their upright positions and buckle your seatbelts. I hope you've all had a pleasant and comfortable journey. Thank you for flying Delta Airlines."  
  
Takeru smiled at his daughter as the announcement was repeated a number of times in different languages. "There you go. We'll eat as soon as we get there. Now you sit down properly and buckle your seatbelt. We don't want you falling in the aisle."  
  
After getting the young girl settled, Takeru buckled his own seatbelt and stretched out his knees. "Ooohh!" he moaned slightly, realizing just how cramped he was. His daughter giggled.  
  
"That's how I felt when I woke up, too."  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Down below the two Takaishis, in the airport, a large crowd was forming at gate 23. The eleven Digidestined, their six children and Matt's girlfriend were gathered around, talking excitedly, and young Koji Kamiya was even carrying a colorful sign that read, "Welcome Home Uncle TK". He felt special to be given such a privilege and was as excited as any of the adults about Takeru's return, despite the fact that he had been an infant the last time he had seen him.  
  
While Koji was busy showing off to any passer-by that would look in his direction, the other children were standing (or sitting) in front of the window, watching the airplanes, pointing excitedly at them and yelling at their parents to come over and look.  
  
The group had been there only a few minutes when the announcement of Takeru's flight landing came over the loudspeakers. Gate 23 suddenly became even noisier than before. Tai stood up and walked over to his son, lifting the boy onto his shoulders and strode over to the window to join the children. A couple of the others followed him, Matt among them, and a few moments later the plane landed.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
On board the plane everyone was collecting the last of their baggage and waiting for the flight attendant to open the door off the plane. It was a relief to finally be back on the ground. Takeru was digging through the overhead compartment for his daughter's over-nite bag and his laptop when the door was finally opened and his fellow passengers began to surge past him. His daughter gave an indignant squeak and jumped over into her father's seat so as to avoid being squashed, but Takeru ignored them and pulled out his laptop.  
  
A few moments later, when he finally got the over-nite bag out, the plane was already half empty. Takeru merely shook his head and picked his little girl up in a piggyback ride, before joining in the line.  
  
It took a couple minutes, but the two of them finally managed to make their way through to the terminal. There waiting for them was, as Matt had said there would be, a huge Welcome Home crowd waiting for them.  
  
Takeru managed to lower his young daughter to the floor only just in time, for Mimi, Sora and Yolei all rushed over, hugging, kissing and generally smothering him in all manners of the word. They didn't even notice the little blonde girl who stood next to them, staring.  
  
But Matt did. He walked over to her and grabbed her from behind and swung her up in the air in a giant bear hug. "Hey, Blondie! How have you been?"  
  
His niece twisted around to look at him and shouted out in joy. "Uncle Matt!"  
  
The two of them hugged a few more times, talking and laughing, before Matt set her down and went to greet his brother. There were a few more minutes of hugging and ecstatic greetings when Kari finally came over.  
  
"Kari!" TK shouted as he caught sight of her. He strode over to her and, seeing a grin spilt over her face, he reached over and hugged her tightly. Then, without thinking, he kissed her. She pulled away blushing and when TK realized what he had done he began to blush, too. But, trying to hide it, he exclaimed happily, "Man, Kari, I missed you so much! It's great to see you! And look at your hair, it's so long now!" Kari said nothing, but couldn't wipe the broad grin from her face. They hugged again and spoke for another second or two before Davis shouted to TK through the others and TK went over to say hello.  
  
Kari smiled at his back and then, glancing down, found herself looking into the face of a little girl with the same blue eyes and blonde hair as TK and who was looking at her skeptically. "Hello," she said, smiling pleasantly, "You must be TK's daughter. I'm Kari."  
  
"I'm Yui," the little girl stated simply, smiling tightly back. "Yui Takaishi. Nice to meet you, Kari."  
  
Kari had a feeling that Yui was looking at her like that because of the kiss TK had given her and she didn't know how to react. It had been an accident, but still, the girl's mother had only been gone for two weeks and it probably wasn't the best thing for her right now to see her father kissing some strange woman, whether she was an old friend or not.  
  
"So, uh," she said uncomfortably, "You're dad told me you like dogs. Is that true?" Yui nodded cautiously. Kari gave her the best smile she could manage and walked back to her chair, grabbing a shopping bag and bringing it back over to Yui with her. "Well then, here you go! Welcome to Japan, Yui."  
  
With this, Kari pulled a large brown plush dog from out of the bag and handed it to the little blonde girl. Yui's expression turned from one of shock to one of utmost joy. "Oh, wow! He's so soft and cuddly! I love him! Thank you so much, Miss Kari!"  
  
Takeru glanced over from his conversation with Tai and Davis in time to see his daughter jump over and give Kari a quick hug as a thank you for the dog. 'Cute,' he thought to himself, smiling.  
  
It had been a while since he'd seen Yui hugging anyone other than himself, which was a pity because she was a very affectionate child. That was one of the things he and his wife Saruko had frequently disagreed about; Saruko wasn't very fond of children and she didn't usually try and trouble herself to bother hiding it from their daughter. Takeru, on the other hand, thought the world of his darling little girl and took offence to Saruko's occasional dislike of her. But then, Yui hadn't liked her mother a whole lot either.  
  
But it was obvious, from that moment on, that young Yui liked Kari a great deal and the two of them became close friends.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Two hours later the entire group was to be found in a restaurant about a five-minute drive away from the airport. They were eating and talking and laughing and had very obviously lost track of time. None of them realized how late a night it was becoming for the children until Koji, who was still carrying his "Welcome Home Uncle TK" sign, fell asleep on the table, accidentally knocking his plate, glass and dessert bowl to the floor in the process. He immediately jerked awake again at the noise of the three items shattering on the linoleum floor, but the damage was done.  
  
The group hurriedly finished up and got ready to leave. Tai went over to the front to pay for the broken dishes, while Matt picked up his friend's sleepy son, as Sora was busy with baby Keiko. Izzy offered to pick up the check and, after a brief argument with TK, he paid the substantial bill.  
  
Out in the parking lot everyone said good-bye to TK once again, hugging and whatnot, promising to call him soon or drop by his apartment, before they all left in each of their own respective vehicles, until finally only TK, Yui, Kari and Matt and his girlfriend were left. Matt explained that, as much as he would have liked to drive his brother over to his new apartment, Kari only lived two blocks away from TK's new place, so it'd be easier for him to go with her. TK agreed and so, with a final hug from Matt and a cute little wave from his brother's girlfriend, they all took off, going their separate directions.  
  
Kari was a little surprised when she noticed, as the twenty minute drive from the restaurant to her neighborhood went by, that Takeru's little girl wasn't tired at all as she fidgeted in the back seat. It took her a few minutes to remember that, to Yui, it was still ten in the morning, despite the darkness outside. Kari idly wondered, waiting at a traffic light, how long it would take her to get herself set to Japanese time. It wasn't many six-year-old girls who could manage pulling a "Dracula" in that day and age, especially with school coming up.  
  
"So, TK," Kari spoke up, noticing her friend staring out of the car window silently, "have you decided yet where your adorable daughter here is going to go to school?"  
  
"Uh huh," he answered blankly, pulling his eyes away from the window. "Fukai Academy. It's a private school on the edge of town. I mean, I know I sent her to a public school back in England, but Tokyo's a big city and heaven only knows what goes on in the schools here, so I decided on Fukai. It's kind of expensive, but I figured that since I have one less person to spend my money on now, it'll work out fine."  
  
There was an awkward silence after Takeru brought up his apparently ruined marriage and even Yui had stopped her incessant humming in the backseat and coughed. Finally Kari spoke, breaking the uncomfortable quiet. "So, uh, when does she start?"  
  
TK went on to explain that, since the spring break was only a bit more than a week away, she wouldn't be starting for another two weeks. That would give her adequate time, he hoped, to get used to living in the city and to adjust to the time change. Then the two young adults managed to change the conversation to more interesting subjects. Takeru found out that some of the pictures that Kari had taken on a recent expedition to New Zealand had been featured in the previous month's National Geographic, and that she would be doing a photo-shoot with a world-famous super model in a week's time. He was also informed of some of the more interesting bits of information about Davis' wife, whom he had not yet had the pleasure of meeting.  
  
It seemed like no time had passed at all when Kari pulled up at TK's new apartment building. "I helped Matt pick the place out for you," she confessed, letting her long hair fall over her face to hide a faint blush. "And I helped set some of your stuff up for you, so you and Yui wouldn't have to sleep on the floor your first night here."  
  
TK chuckled. "I imagine that she and I will be awake for a good while yet. We would have had plenty of time to do it ourselves. But thanks anyway." He paused. "So, since you've been here a couple times before, I'm betting you know your way around. Care to give the two of us 'British Chaps' a tour?"  
  
"Yeah Kari!" Yui put in eagerly. "Come up with us! Stay for a while and have a cup of coffee or something!" She paused for a moment before poking her father in the shoulder. "Did we pack the coffeepot?"  
  
TK started to laugh before he stopped with a thoughtful look on his face. "I'm not sure," he finally admitted.  
  
The young blonde girl merely shrugged and jumped out of the car, pulling her new stuffed dog out with her. TK and Kari followed her out and into the building. There they met the large, beefy doorman who seemed to recognize Kari on sight. "Hello, Miss Kamiya," he greeted pleasantly. "Would I be correct in assuming that this is the infamous new tenant, Mr. Takaishi?"  
  
"You would," Kari agreed, grinning. She spoke to the doorman for another few moments, while TK stood beside her silently with Yui gripping his leg tightly. Then, saying good-bye, Kari led the two of them across the plush lobby to the elevator. Once they were inside, she hit the button for the 24th floor and they took off.  
  
"That was Bill. He's your doorman. Extremely nice, even though he looks like he could bench-press a pair of elephants. And he's very good at his job. If you ever need to catch a taxi or something, Yui, and your dad isn't there with you, just ask Bill and he'll wait with you." Yui nodded, but remained silent. Nice as Kari may insist he was, he still looked scary, and it was going to take a number of weeks for her to get used to him.  
  
After a considerable wait, the elevator finally reached its destination and, with a DING, released its passengers. The three of them walked a fair distance down the hallway until they came to the door at the end and Kari reached into her pocket. She pulled out two key-cards and handed them to TK. He handed one to Yui, warning her against losing it and went over and unlocked the door.  
  
While TK bent down to pick up his daughter and place her on his shoulders, Kari opened the door and went in ahead. She flicked on the lights as TK came in and she murmured softly, "Welcome Home, TK".  
  
  
  
* * * * * 


	2. Sickness

Author's notes: Okay, second chapter. Just letting those who wanted more Takari know that that wasn't the end of it. So don't lose faith, there IS more Takari. Anyhow, the characters aren't mine; they belong to the Digimon creators. Well, except Yui, Saruko, Matt's GF and the other assorted DD kids. OH! "The Two Towers" isn't mine either. It's JRR Tolkien and Co. The excerpt is from page 19 in my book. Now, ENJOY!  
  
  
  
1 MOVING ON  
  
By Android Eleven  
  
  
  
More than a month had passed since TK and his daughter had moved to Japan and the two were finally starting to adjust to life there. Yui was doing very well in school, despite her dislike for the required uniform, and had made some good friends. TK was starting to get over the pain of Saruko leaving him, helped a great deal by the support of his friends, especially that of Kari and Matt. And he had finally managed to finish the draft for his next novel and was in the process of finding a new publisher.  
  
"Because there's not a chance in hell that I'm going back to my old one," TK explained to Kari one day, when she came over early to share a cup of coffee with him before he went down to Osaka for the day. He was going for a meeting with his next potential publisher and Osaka was the home base of the company the publisher worked for. "This time I'm going for a 44-year- old married woman with 3 kids."  
  
Kari laughed. "Good choice."  
  
A moment later, Yui entered the kitchen, pulling on her light slate-blue school blazer. She was straightening her collar and heading for the fridge when she was suddenly seized in a coughing fit. TK looked up at her, concerned, and patted her back. "Are you okay, Sweet-pea?"  
  
Yui nodded, clearing her throat, still coughing occasionally. "I think I just have a little bit of a cough."  
  
TK was still worried, in a way that only a single parent can be. "Are you going to be okay? I'm not going to be home until about 4 o'clock tonight, I'm not going to be able to pick you up from school if you get sick, you-"  
  
But Yui was already shaking her head. Living alone with her father for more that a month and a half had taught her a couple things (like how to handle her father when he was in what she called his "worry-wart mode"). "I'll be fine, Dad. I'll bring a packet of Kleenex and some cough drops with me and I'll be just peachy. Don't worry about it. So, Kari, did you mention something about a photo-shoot this afternoon?"  
  
"Yeah," Kari replied, recognizing Yui's attempt to change the subject. "It's a really important one, too. It's one that could make or break my career as a photographer." Kari smiled nervously. "It's really stressing me out."  
  
Yui grabbed a glass of apple juice and coughed a few more times in between sips. "I can imagine."  
  
Suddenly TK stood and grabbed his briefcase and laptop bag and tossed his dishes in the sink. "Well, I'm all set. You ready, kiddo?" Yui nodded and placed her glass and still-clean plate in the sink on top of her father's dishes. "Let's go then. Want a ride home, Kari?" Kari shook her head.  
  
"Nah. I need to go shopping."  
  
TK shrugged as Yui went to get her schoolbag, hiding another spasm of coughing. "Suit yourself. Come on, Sweet-pea!"  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Later that day, in Osaka, TK was just leaving his meeting with his newly hired publisher. He passed by a store window where a half dozen TV sets were stacked together. They were all tuned into the same news channel where the wreckage of a train crash was displayed on the screen. "Ah, man," he muttered to himself angrily. "Don't tell me."  
  
But the news announcer ignored his pleas. "-The accident took place 5 miles north of Osaka about a half an hour ago. As of now, no casualties have been discovered, but all trains scheduled to leave or enter through Osaka station have been delayed until further notice-"  
  
TK cursed under his breath and caught the nearest taxi to the train station.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Back at Fukai Academy, Yui was not having a good day. She was starting to regret her refusal to stay at home that morning. She was coughing and she had a sore throat and her nose was completely stuffed up. She was having a hard time breathing very deeply and suspected that she had a fever. And, for the first time in her six years on Earth, Yui discovered the pain of coughing and sneezing at the same time. As already mentioned, Yui was not having a good day.  
  
By the time lunch had ended, she was having chills and dizzy-spells along with everything else. She hadn't eaten a thing at lunch; the churning of her stomach convinced her that she wouldn't be able to hold anything down anyway.  
  
She wanted to go home. But, like her dad said, he wouldn't be home to come pick her up. What's a girl to do when something like that happens to her?  
  
And so, at the beginning of math class, Yui did the only thing she could do. She passed out.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
TK was pacing exasperatedly around the Osaka train station when his cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello, Takeru Takaishi speaking," he answered distractedly, taking a seat on one of the station's uncomfortable plastic chairs.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Takaishi? This is Akima Haruki, at Fukai Academy."  
  
"Oh, Miss Haruki!" he replied, startled. "Is there something I can do for you?"  
  
"No. I'm afraid I have some bad news for you. Your daughter collapsed in class, about fifteen minutes ago. She has a high fever. We would appreciate it a great deal if you come and bring her home as soon as possible. And you might want to consider taking her to the hospital as well."  
  
"Oh, no!" he muttered to himself. He quickly explained his situation to Miss Haruki. She was quiet for a moment before suggesting he call a friend or relative to come for her instead. He thought about that for a minute. 'Matt lives pretty close to the school,' he thought, before remembering that Matt was out of town for the week. 'Tai and Sora live too far away and Yolei and Ken have been in the hospital for the past couple days, getting ready for the baby. Maybe… Kari?'  
  
"I think I can get someone, Miss Haruki," he answered hesitantly. "Just give me a minute to call her and then I'll call you right back to confirm."  
  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
  
Kari was going over all of her camera equipment one last time before she left for her photo-shoot when her phone rang. She sighed exasperatedly and went to pick it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Kari?" TK's voice, sounding slightly panicky, came over the line. "It's me. Look, I need a big favor. Are you busy right now?"  
  
Kari looked over at all of her equipment. "A little. But what do you need me for?"  
  
"Yui's principal just called me and told me that she collapsed in class and that she's got a fever. She wants me to come take Yui home, but there's been an accident on the tracks here in Osaka and I won't be able to get back to Tokyo for hours, sometime this evening at the earliest. Could you get her for me, please, Kari? I know that it's a lot to ask, but I don't have anyone else to call."  
  
Kari glimpsed back at her camera as TK spoke. He sounded so desperate, but this was the opportunity of a lifetime as far as her career was concerned. What should she do?  
  
'Knock it off, Kamiya,' she finally scolded herself firmly. 'You're being selfish. Your best friend needs you, his sick daughter needs you, and what are you thinking about? Some stupid super-model whose ass needs kissing.'  
  
"Yeah, sure, TK," she said out loud. "I'll head right over to the school."  
  
TK let out a breath of air he hadn't realized he was holding. "Oh, thanks SO much, Kari. This means the world to me! I don't how I survived without you for so long, you are my savior. Look, I have to call the school back and let them know you're coming. Thanks again, Kari. I owe you."  
  
Kari smiled. "No problem, TK."  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
When Yui woke up a few hours later, she was lying in bed back at home in her apartment. She turned slightly to look at her bedside clock. 7:23 pm. Interesting. Last she could remember she had been taking her seat in math, right after lunch, when everything suddenly went black. That had been at about 1 o'clock.  
  
She was freezing. She looked down and saw that she was covered with all of the blankets she had on her bed, plus an extra quilt and yet, she was still cold. She wondered for a moment why that was. But she didn't have the time to figure it out when someone came in her bedroom, light from the hall flooding the darkness. She squinted.  
  
"Dad?" she asked in a hoarse voice. Then she realized that the figure was female. "Kari… is that you?"  
  
Kari came in and shut the door behind her. "So, you're awake," she said, smiling. "I was starting to worry that you'd never wake up." She took a seat beside Yui's bed and handed the girl a glass of orange juice. "How do you feel?"  
  
Yui took a gulp of juice and coughed. "Awful. I'm freezing and I hurt."  
  
Kari nodded, frowning. "I'm really sorry about that, kiddo. I think you've got the flu. At least, I hope that's all you have and that it's not pneumonia or something. But, here," she said quickly, seeing the girl's scared face, "I brought you some children's Tylenol. It should make you stop hurting so much."  
  
Yui took the pill. She had a hard time swallowing it, but after a few attempts she managed it. "Kari," she asked quietly, trying not to hurt her throat as she spoke, "where's Dad? Shouldn't he be back by now?" Kari nodded again.  
  
"He should be. But, there was an accident down in Osaka and he's going to be pretty late. He's really sorry he couldn't be here for you right now, but he'll be here for sure when you wake up tomorrow morning."  
  
"Oh." Yui handed her juice glass back to Kari. "Thanks."  
  
The two girls sat in silence for a few minutes while Yui tried to fall back to sleep. When she realized she couldn't manage it by herself, she decided to read. "Kari," she spoke up, "could you get 'The Two Towers' by J.R.R. Tolkien from my bookcase for me?"  
  
Kari retrieved the book quickly and handed it to the little girl. "The Lord of the Rings, huh? I love those books. Would you like me to read it to you?"  
  
Yui shook her head. "No thanks." She paused for a moment and opened the book. Then she realized that the words were blurred and seemed to be moving around. She closed the book abruptly. "Well, actually…"  
  
Kari chuckled a bit and took the book from Yui's hand. She opened it to the bookmark and started reading.  
  
"'Stay!' Aragorn shouted. 'Do not follow me yet!' He ran quickly to the right, away from the main trail; for he had seen footprints that went that way, branching off from the others, the marks of small unshod feet. These, however, did not go far before they were crossed by orc-prints, also coming out from the main trail behind and in front…"  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Four-and-a-half pages later, Yui had finally fallen asleep. Kari closed the book, smiling gently, and stood up quietly. She put the book back on the bookcase, accidentally knocking a picture on the floor as she did so. She bent down to pick it up and was shocked at what she saw.  
  
It was a family picture of TK, Saruko and Yui, and Saruko's face had been violently scratched out. If it hadn't been for a jam stain on the corner of the picture Kari would never have thought that such a sweet girl like Yui would do such a thing to a picture of her own mother. She must really have hated Saruko for what she had done to her family. The picture looked as though Yui had taken a knife or a pair of scissors and had painstakingly obliterated her mother's face.  
  
Carefully, Kari put the picture back on the shelf she had knocked it down from, deciding not to mention it to TK. She only hoped he wouldn't be the next one to find it.  
  
Kari then emerged from Yui's room and went to the kitchen. She got a snack and carried it out to the living room, where she plopped down in front of the television. She turned it on but quickly turned it off, afraid the noise might wake Yui. And so she grabbed a magazine from the coffee table, made herself comfortable and promptly fell asleep.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
At 10:30 that night, TK finally came through the door. He was exhausted, but he didn't even pause as he passed by his own bedroom on his way to his daughter's. He quietly walked in and kneeled by her bed. Placing his hand on her forehead, he realized that she did have a bit of a fever and pulled her blankets up around her chin. He then kissed her sweaty forehead and went out to the living room.  
  
It was there that he discovered Kari asleep on the couch. He smiled and sat down by her head. She seemed to sense his extra weight on the couch and gave a tiny moan in her sleep.  
  
As he studied Kari's sleeping profile, TK's thoughts traveled to a moment that had occurred about eight years before, when he and Kari had still been seriously dating. It was about a week before he had found out that he had the opportunity to go to University in London and he had been perfectly content with his life.  
  
It was a Friday night and TK was over at Kari's place watching movies, eating popcorn and (to be honest) making out. Her parents were out of town for the weekend and Tai had moved out three years before. He and Sora were living together then and, even though they said that they only did it to save on the rent, Tai was going to propose to her two weeks later, revealing the real story.  
  
Anyhow, TK had been at Kari's watching movies. She had just put "The Wizard of Oz" in the DVD player when TK came back in the room, carrying a fresh bowl of popcorn. The two of them cuddled together on the couch to watch the movie. By the time Dorothy's house was caught up in the tornado, Kari was occasionally throwing popcorn in TK's mouth and giggling when he'd kiss her.  
  
When Dorothy's house landed on the wicked witch, Kari sighed happily and snuggled in under TK's arm. TK gave her a mildly inquisitive look. "What are you sighing about?"  
  
Kari smiled softly. "Nothing. Just wishing that I could somehow freeze time and keep living tonight forever. It's been perfect."  
  
TK smiled back and kissed her neck. "But then we'd never be able to see what will happen to us in the future." He kissed her neck again, lingeringly. "Where's the fun in that?"  
  
TK continued to kiss her neck and Kari gave another little sigh of happiness. "But we don't know that everything that's going to happen to us is going to be good. Tonight might become the peak of our from-now-on- miserable lives."  
  
TK kissed her earlobe and chuckled. "You're certainly optimistic," he said sarcastically, but then he spoke seriously. "All I know is that, as long as I'm with you, life couldn't be more perfect." Kari burst out laughing.  
  
"Okay Takeru Takaishi, what are you buttering me up for? Are you trying to get in my pants or something?"  
  
TK jerked upright at her question. "No!" But then he caught on to the joking nature of her tone and paused. Then he asked slyly, "But if I was, would it be working?"  
  
Kari smirked and leaned towards him. "Maybe."  
  
Takeru leaned towards her also. "I'll have to remember that, then."  
  
He kissed her again for a couple minutes and then the two of them settled down to watch the rest of the movie. About 45 minutes later, TK realized that Kari had fallen asleep. She had curled up beside him and had her head in his lap. TK smiled gently and stroked her short hair. It was incredibly soft and he had always loved playing with it. And as he did, he pondered what Kari had said earlier and decided she was right. Tonight had been perfect. ~  
  
But back in the present, TK was sitting on a couch in his own apartment. He stroked Kari's hair again now; it was much longer than before, but still as soft as ever. He was reminded of all the chances that he had left behind when he had gone to London. But then, if he hadn't gone, Yui would never have been born and he didn't know what he'd do without his daughter by his side. TK figured that it was just one of those "take the good things with the bad" situations.  
  
And, he supposed as Kari cuddled up beside him, still asleep, and he laid his head back and closed his eyes, he could live with that.  
  
  
  
* * * * * 


	3. Past Loves

Author's notes: Okay, nothing to say here. Just the whole Digimon's not mine, I'm making no money, please don't sue me, disclaimer thing. But now that that's over, WHAT ARE YOU DOING READING THIS PART? GO ON TO THE STORY!  
  
MOVING ON  
  
By Android Eleven  
  
Three weeks later, the second-last week of April, it was TK's birthday. Yui had long since recovered from her bout of the flu and Kari hadn't lost her job, though she'd come awfully close. Ken and Yolei had a beautiful new baby boy with blue eyes and a soft tuft of blue hair like his father's. Little Koji Kamiya had turned 5 two weeks before (His birthday was on the same day that the baby had been born). Izzy had come back from a six-week trip to the US. And Matt had broken up with his girlfriend and had started dating a waitress at one of his favorite restaurants.  
  
Anyhow, it was TK's birthday and, as Izzy had finally come home from his trip to America, he had insisted that they throw a party for TK at his huge house out in the country.  
  
So that's where everyone was that Saturday afternoon, Digidestined, wives, kids and all. Ken and Yolei's baby boy was creating quite a stir and everyone wanted to hold him. And so, of course, when TK had finally gotten a chance to hold him, his cell phone rang.  
  
He sighed unhappily and passed the baby to Kari. He reached to his belt, where his cell was clipped, and answered it. "Hello, Takaishi speaking."  
  
A voice hesitantly replied on the other end of the line. "...Takeru? It's me."  
  
TK straightened and went rigid. Kari, Matt and Yui seemed to be the only ones who noticed and were surprised by the sudden movement and the look on TK's face. A look of shock mixed with intense dislike and sadness. Then he whispered tentatively, "Saruko?"  
  
Not seeing the equally shocked looks on his observers' faces, TK stood and walked to the corner of the room, listening to his wife speak as he did. "Yeah, it's me. Look, Takeru, I need to talk to you. It's important. Are you alone?"  
  
"No," he replied brusquely. "But give me a minute." He covered the mouth of the phone and yelled across the living room to Izzy. "Hey, Iz! Can I use your phone console for a couple minutes?"  
  
"Feel free!" was Izzy's only reply. Takeru slipped down the hall and into one of the rooms. Inside was a blue-gray console much like a computer. He slid his cell phone into a slot off to the side and a holographic projection of the face of his wife flickered into existence.  
  
But TK had been in such a rush to get out of the living room that he hadn't noticed when Kari had given the baby back to his mother and she, Matt and Yui had followed him. Seeing him enter the room down the hall, they each looked at each other and came to a silent agreement, nodding. The all stood outside the door with their ears against the wood, listening.  
  
Inside, TK finally spoke. "Well? What do you want, Saruko?"  
  
Saruko remained silent for at least an entire minute before avoiding the question entirely. "How have you been, Takeru? Where are you living now? I tried calling the old house number, but it seems that it was disconnected. I had to call your cell instead."  
  
"I'm back home in Japan. I missed my family. And I'll bet yours misses you, you should probably visit them once in a while," he said, referring to his estranged Chinese -in-laws. "But I'm fine. So is your daughter, by the way, it was so nice of you to ask." Outside the room, in the hall, Yui winced at her father's tone. Inside, Saruko remained silent. A few moments later, TK exasperatedly repeated his question.  
  
"What do you want, Saruko?"  
  
The young Chinese woman sighed, finally speaking. "I want you to sign the papers finalizing our divorce, Takeru."  
  
Of all the things TK had expected her to say, that wasn't it. It was a long time before he could manage to say anything in reply. "When did we start one?"  
  
"Farther back than you realize," was Saruko's only answer.  
  
TK seemed to be having a hard time breathing. "But... I mean, isn't there something... we've been together seven years now... can't..." He paused for a moment, trying to pull himself together, but he could only succeed in uttering a one word question. "Why?"  
  
"Because I'm not happy anymore. I haven't been for a long time."  
  
Takeru couldn't help a surge of anger. "And you think TED can make you happy?"  
  
Saruko scowled, marring her attractive features. "I didn't ask for your opinion, Takeru. All I want are the signed divorce papers. I'll fax them to you tomorrow."  
  
"Fine." TK had been on the verge of hanging up, before a thought struck him. "What about Yui?"  
  
Saruko frowned, obviously tired of the conversation. "What about her?"  
  
"Don't you want to discuss custody or something? She IS your daughter, you know."  
  
"Keep her," she said dismissively. "I don't have any time anymore as it is. I wouldn't be able to take care of a six-year-old, too."  
  
"Seven," TK interrupted quietly. "She'll be seven in a couple weeks."  
  
Saruko paused before replying unemotionally, "That's right." She sniffed. "Besides, she's always liked you better anyway. Look, Takeru, I've got to go. I'll fax the papers to you tomorrow."  
  
"Fine," he muttered again, angry once more. "Do whatever the hell you want to do. It doesn't mean a damn to me anymore."  
  
Saruko merely spoke sadly. "Good-bye Takeru. Take care of Yui for me." And then she hung up.  
  
TK stared blankly at the wall. Divorced. He was going to be divorced. Of course, he knew it had been coming; he'd have been a fool not to realize it. But still, the enormity of it was overwhelming. He hadn't expected it so soon.  
  
He was so preoccupied that he hadn't even noticed that he was crying until Kari came into the room and wrapped her arms tightly around his trembling frame. She didn't tell him that everything would be okay or that time heals all wounds or any words of false comfort like that. She simply sat there, hugging him, being with him. And, as he hugged her back and quietly sobbed into her shoulder and then felt his brother's comforting arm wrap around his own shoulders, he thanked God that he had such wonderful people in his life.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next day, Yui was sitting in front of the television in her Uncle Matt's apartment and she was feeling more bored than she had ever been since moving to Japan. Her father had sent her over there because he didn't want her to see him during the whole reading and signing of divorce forms procedure. And, to be honest, Yui hadn't wanted to see him do it either.  
  
But this didn't do anything to help the fact that she was bored. There was nothing on TV and she'd forgotten to bring any books with her. She asked her Uncle for any books, but he said that most of the ones he had there at the time were probably too "mature" for her. After picking up a couple and skimming through the first few pages, Yui agreed with him.  
  
Finally, Yui shut off the TV and just walked around. She'd been doing this for a few minutes when something in the corner of the living room caught her eye. It was number of big, very thick books that looked a little like her binder at school. Photo albums.  
  
She was just carrying one over to the couch to get more comfortable when her Uncle Matt came back from his trip downstairs to do his laundry. He lugged his basket in and dropped it to the floor by the couch and plopped down beside his niece. "Whatcha doing, Sweet-pea?"  
  
She grinned. "Just looking through this photo album. Want to help explain some pictures?"  
  
Matt glanced at the book. That had been TK's album, meaning that most of the pictures were of TK taken by assorted friends and family at different points during his teenage years. This would be amusing. "Sure kiddo. Now, get up here!" Matt pulled a giggling Yui up in his lap and opened up the book.  
  
The first picture was the classic Digital World one, the one that had been taken when TK was eight and everyone was leaving because the portal between the worlds was closing. Yui had a hard time identifying her father and burst out laughing when she did.  
  
The next one was one that had been taken four years later, all the old and new Digidestined included. Then there were some family pictures and a number of school pictures, too. There were a few from TK's first day of high school, with Kari and Davis on either side of him, wearing the same green uniforms, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Then there was one with TK about to take a jump shot while playing basketball. He had been wearing the white-with-green-trim school jersey and shorts combo and had a white headband keeping his spiky, sweaty hair out of his eyes.  
  
And the next one was with Odaiba High's entire basketball team carrying TK up on their shoulders while he waved a gigantic trophy in the air. Yui looked to her Uncle for an explanation. "That was during his senior year. Your dad won the national basketball league for his high school that year, you know."  
  
Yui blinked. "He did?" Matt nodded, smiling.  
  
"I'm surprised that he never went pro, but he seems happy enough as an author. But I bet he could still be a famous basketball player if he wanted to be." Yui grinned.  
  
"That's neat. Thanks for telling me, Uncle Matt."  
  
While he was busy mussing her hair up as much as he could, Yui turned the album to the next page. She froze as the picture came into view.  
  
It was a younger, skinnier version of her father, much different from the Takeru Takaishi she knew and loved, but then, all the pictures in that album looked like that. No, it was the fact that he was with Kari.  
  
TK was wearing a light aqua-colored button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and Kari was wearing a yellow tank top. And their arms were wrapped around each other, their foreheads touching. They were gazing into each other's eyes and were almost kissing.  
  
When Yui looked, wide-eyed, at her Uncle, he looked away. "They told me that they were just friends..." she trailed off questioningly. Matt looked embarrassed.  
  
"Oh, they were more than that, kiddo. A lot more. They were in love." Matt paused and was about to say something else when the phone rang. He sighed and went to get it, but turned back for just a moment and smiled. Then he continued out to the kitchen.  
  
"Hello?" Yui heard from the kitchen a second later. "Oh, hey. Yeah, she's fine. Just looking through an old photo album." A pause. "Nothing interesting. You done yet?" Another pause. "Yeah, I can bring right over. She's been pretty bored. Okay, see ya in a bit. Later." Then he hung up.  
  
He came back in the living room and sat down again. "That was your dad. He's done his stuff and says you can come home any time now." Yui simply nodded.  
  
"What else can you tell me about my dad and Kari?" she asked suddenly. Matt was startled.  
  
"Well, uh, they were dating for about a year when your dad left for England. I guess they kind of faded apart after that."  
  
"'Things that fade can be restored,'" Yui quoted quietly. Matt looked at her questioningly, but she merely shook her head. "Don't ask. I just heard it someplace. Do you think it's true?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you think that they still like each other?" Yui clarified. Matt sat back for a moment, looking thoughtful. Then he looked back down at his eager-looking niece.  
  
"You know something, Sweet-pea? They just might! You and I are going to have to do some digging."  
  
Yui rubbed her hands together and tried to look evil. "MWAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Author's notes: Sorry this took so long. I've been working on The Arrow. That's just letting all of you out there know, I haven't given up on it. Chapter 15 is just taking forever. Anyhoo, pop in again soon, the next part'll be up soon. Toodles! ^_^ 


	4. Roses

1 MOVING ON  
  
Chapter 4  
  
By Android Eleven  
  
  
  
About a week after TK's birthday, Kari was leaving for work when she found a dozen red roses lying on her doorstep. Surprised, she bent down to pick them up. They smelled beautiful. As she went to go back into her apartment and find a vase in which to put the roses, she noticed a small square of paper on the floor.  
  
Picking it up, she turned it over. On the back it read,  
  
"To My Dearest Kari,  
  
I've missed you.  
  
Love,  
  
Your Secret Admirer"  
  
Kari quickly glanced around the hall, almost like she was expecting her "Secret Admirer" to suddenly appear out of thin air. The only person she saw was her elderly neighbor Mr. Hirogiyama, who still thought her name was Carrie, returning from his morning walk. Kari scrunched up her nose with half mocked-disgust and half humor. 'I don't think so.'  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
The next day, Matt drove his niece over to Kari's apartment after picking her up from school. As she grabbed her bookbag and climbed out, he questioned her once again.  
  
"So, you're sure she got the roses?"  
  
Yui sighed exasperatedly, but couldn't help but grin. "Of course! What kind of secret agent would I be if she hadn't even got the roses?"  
  
Matt grinned back, but continued asking. "And you've got the tickets?" Yui nodded vigorously, patting her bookbag. "Good." He paused. "So, you know the story, right? Ready to act?"  
  
Yui smiled cheekily and shut the car door. She leaned in on the open window. "Aren't I always?" she replied before blowing her uncle a kiss and heading into the apartment building. Matt shook his head, chuckling, and started the ignition.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Kari opened the door and found the bubbly little blonde girl humming to herself. Yui practically bounced as she entered the apartment, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"So, did you get the roses?" she asked happily, hopping around the kitchen in what was a decidedly hyper manner.  
  
Kari, startled, stared at the six-year-old. "What?"  
  
It took her a moment, but Yui realized her mistake and stopped hopping. Facing away from Kari, her eyes widened as she searched for a way to correct herself.  
  
"I meant, uh," she struggled for a moment before she turned around, smiling calmly. "I meant, WHERE did you get the roses?"  
  
The roses were in the living room presently, out of sight from the kitchen. Therefore, Kari was still unsure how to react. After a moment, she warily asked, "How did you know I got roses?"  
  
"Dad told me," Yui replied simply, pulling herself up into a chair beside the kitchen table. Of course, TK had no idea that Kari had gotten roses, but that wasn't the point. "I think you must have mentioned it when he asked you to look after me today while the two of you were on the phone yesterday."  
  
Kari took a moment to think that over. She was almost certain she hadn't said a thing about it to TK. But then, she wasn't sure enough to actually deny it either and so she accepted Yui's explanation, albeit hesitantly.  
  
"So!" The blonde continued, heedless of Kari's silence. "Where are they? Can I see them?"  
  
Kari noticed how quickly Yui had dropped the subject of WHERE the roses had come from and started to get suspicious, but she still didn't say anything. She merely went to the living room, got the roses and set the vase on the kitchen table.  
  
"Oh, wow! Those are SO pretty, Kari!" Yui exclaimed, rubbing her thumb on one of the petals. 'Yui Takaishi, you are good!' she added silently to herself.  
  
Kari smiled, unaware of the blonde girl's thoughts. "Aren't they? I just opened the door yesterday morning and there they were, just laying on the doorstep."  
  
Of course, Yui had already known how and when Kari had probably found them, because she herself had put them there. However, it was important to play along or the plan might not work. "How romantic!" she gushed. Then she paused and her face became thoughtful.  
  
"Kari, do you like basketball?" she asked abruptly. Surprised, Kari blinked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Basketball," Yui repeated articulately, as though she was speaking to a child. "You know, the sport. Are you a fan?"  
  
"Oh, yeah," Kari replied, ignoring the little girl's tone, "I love basketball." In truth, basketball was one of her favorite sports, second only to soccer. She had never liked it when she was younger, but when TK started playing she never missed a game and started to really enjoy it. And then, even after he had left for England, she had still been a fan.  
  
"Oh, good!" Yui exclaimed. She jumped over to her bookbag and began to dig through it, continuing as she did. "See, the National College Basketball League championships are here in Tokyo this weekend. Uncle Matt bought tickets for himself, Dad and me, you know, to cheer Dad up after all this stuff that's been happening. But, see," she paused and pulled out three tabs of brightly colored paper. "Uncle Matt forgot that he's going out of town this weekend, so now we've got an extra ticket! And so Dad automatically thought of you.  
  
"And just between you and me," she added conspiratorially, "He would just LOVE IT if you could come!"  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
"And here's your popcorn, Sweet-pea!" TK spoke up as he handed the overflowing bucket to his daughter while stepping over top of her at the same time. Yui had chosen the seat next to the aisle and Kari was sitting next to her, leaving TK to sit on the other side of Kari.  
  
It was Saturday night and the three of them were at the NCBL championship game. Halftime was almost over and TK had just come back from a lengthy snack trip. Yui was as hyper as Kari had ever seen her, but she couldn't honestly say that she was doing much better. It had been a long time since she'd been to a basketball game this exciting.  
  
"Here's your gummi bears, Kari," he said, handing her the pink bag as he sat down next to her. She took it and grinned at him.  
  
"Hey, my favorite! I can't believe that you remembered."  
  
TK smiled. "Remember? Man, how could I forget! Back when we were teenagers, every time we went anywhere, movies, basketball and soccer games, the fair, the amusement park, you would always get gummi bears. I'm surprised that you can even fit into that chair today, the way you ate those things."  
  
Kari scowled and playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Yeah, well, you weren't actually diabetic either, Mr. Famous-Author. As I recall, your addiction to Chocolate Malt Balls was almost as bad as mine with gummi bears." And as she paused, her gaze drifted downwards towards the package in his hands. She quickly leaned over and yanked it from his grasp, watching him blush as she did. "What do we have here? Well, if it isn't a package of Chocolate Malt Balls!"  
  
TK quickly grabbed back his candy, his cheeks still red because of the stares they were receiving from the people seating near them. "Okay," he muttered, slouching in his seat as the players came back on the court. "You've made your point."  
  
Kari smiled smugly and popped a gummi bear in her mouth. "Do you really think I need you to tell me that?" TK frowned and threw a malt ball at her. This only made her grin more and she threw a couple gummi bears back at him. He caught them and grinned wolfishly as he ate them. Kari giggled.  
  
"Some things never change, do they?"  
  
On Kari's other side, Yui watched them from the corner of her eye, smiling to herself.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Hey, sorry this took so long. I've have just been SSSOOOOO busy. I just tested for my next Taekwondo belt, I've been in the school play (dress rehearsals, matinees, opening/middle/closing nights, district competitions, provincial festivals and all), school is bogging me down, I have to do course selections and my boyfriend of 8 months cheated on me *coughBASTARDcough*. Like I said, sorry, I'm stressed out. Anyhow, only a couple more chapters left (one or two and an epilogue) and since I'm back in my rut, they should be out soon. Toodles! ^_^ 


	5. Conspiracy

1 MOVING ON  
  
By Android Eleven  
  
  
  
  
  
A week later (yes, another week):  
  
Yui giggled as she laid on her stomach on her living couch, watching her father stand in front of the hall mirror, trying to decide whether or not to wear his designer jacket over his brown turtleneck. After a moment of looking back and forth between the jacket in his hand and his reflection in the mirror he let out a silly roar of frustration. He dropped it to the floor and kicked his jacket at the door leading out of the apartment just as Matt was coming in.  
  
"Whoa! What'd I do?" he exclaimed as the jacket just barely missed hitting him in the face.  
  
By now Yui had fallen off the couch because she was laughing so hard. "Nothing," she explained, wiping tears away from her eyes, "Dad's just getting ready to go pick up Kari for their date."  
  
TK grunted and went to pick up his jacket. "I told you already about six times- it's not a date. It's just a pair of friends who want to go out and eat dinner together."  
  
"A pair of friends who want to go out ad eat dinner together ALONE," Yui pointed out, grinning. "Besides, if it's not a date, then why are you totally wigging out over a jacket?" She paused for a moment before adding, "Don't wear it, by the way. You look more… 'Down to earth' without it."  
  
TK frowned, knowing he'd lost the argument, and said nothing. But he did throw his jacket on the couch before going into the kitchen for a glass of water.  
  
Yui hurried over to her uncle the instant her father left the room. "Did you bring them?"  
  
Matt smiled at her eagerness. "Of course," he replied, producing a bouquet of a dozen red roses from behind his back. TK had been so preoccupied he hadn't noticed that Matt had kept one hand behind his back since he'd arrived.  
  
Yui grinned. "Do you have the card?" Matt nodded and handed it to her. "Good. So, when he's about to go out the door, distract him while I go through with the plan. Okay?"  
  
Matt nodded, unable to stop the grin from crossing his own face. "Okay."  
  
Just then TK came back into the room. Yui quickly tucked the card into the waistband of her green skirt before he could see it. "So, Matt, if something happens, call my cell, okay?" he asked, completely oblivious to the plot his daughter and brother were planning for him. He then noticed the roses in Matt's hands. "What are those for?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, these are for you," Matt replied. TK looked puzzled.  
  
"Oh, Yamato, you shouldn't have," he answered sarcastically. Yui giggled and Matt rolled his eyes.  
  
"No, imbecile, they're not *FOR YOU*. They're for you to *GIVE* to *KARI*."  
  
TK sighed with a mix of exasperation and defeat. "I told you, it's not a date."  
  
Matt grinned and handed his brother the roses. "Yes, it is. And you know it."  
  
TK said nothing, simply sighing again, but he accepted the roses. He leaned down and kissed his daughter on the forehead before heading out the door. Suddenly remembering the card at her waist, Yui ran after him.  
  
When she reached him, the small blonde girl literally threw herself at her father's legs. He stumbled slightly before he realized what had happened. He turned around, with a great amount of difficulty, and looked at Yui. "Is something wrong, Sweet-pea?"  
  
"No," she answered happily, "I just wanted to give you a hug for luck."  
  
"Oh." Though puzzled, TK did nothing but briefly hug her back. She continued to cling to him. TK was about to ask her why she hadn't yet let go when Matt stuck his head out into the hallway and saw them.  
  
"TK, I almost forgot! Where are the emergency phone numbers?"  
  
"Taped to the wall beside the phone. It's the same place they've always been, Matt."  
  
Yui had barely succeeded in getting the card out of her skirt so far. Matt had to occupy TK for at least another few seconds.  
  
"Uh… Where are you and Kari going to be eating? You know, uh," Yui's hand had reached the bouquet TK had dropped to the floor when she ran into him, "In case I have to call."  
  
TK gave him a strange look. "We're going to that French restaurant on Shibashi Street, but I've told you that, like, three times and you don't even have to know that anyway. I told you about fifteen seconds ago that you can call me on my cell phone. It's still the same number wherever I go. Are you okay, Matt?"  
  
Yui had pushed the card deep into the middle of the bouquet, where it would be almost invisible unless you were to look closely. She wrapped her arm back around her father and gave him one final squeeze before releasing him and skipping back towards her uncle. "I'm sure he's fine, Daddy! Don't worry about him!"  
  
She and Matt both walked back into the apartment, but she stuck her head out for just a second before they closed it. "Tell Kari we said hi!" she said before quickly shutting the door.  
  
TK stood in hallway for a few moments, just thinking. His family was awfully strange sometimes. After a while he just shrugged and walked to the elevator. He'd worry about it when he got home.  
  
Back inside the Takaishi apartment, Yui and Matt breathed a sigh of relief. They looked at each other for a moment before they both started laughing. "That was close," Yui managed through her giggles.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Kari was putting the finishing touches on her make-up when TK knocked on her door. She smiled to herself at the familiar sound. For some reason she had always been able to identify the sound of TK's knock, especially when she was younger. It had come in handy back then when he'd come to pick her up to go to movies or the prom and she wanted to leave before Tai could do his pre-date Spanish Inquisition ritual on poor TK.  
  
Kari quickly grabbed a light jacket and went to answer the door. There stood TK, wearing a brown turtleneck, black dress pants and a shy smile, carrying a dozen red roses. "Hey," he said, staring at his feet. He looked up timidly and smiled widely. "Wow, you look great, Kari." There was silence for a moment before TK remembered the flowers he carried. "Oh, uh, these are for you."  
  
Kari smiled softly and took the roses he was offering her. "Oh, TK, they're beautiful!" She took a few steps back into her apartment and went to fill a vase with some water. As the water ran, she unwrapped the plastic from around the flowers. As she did this, a square of paper fell onto the table. It looked awfully familiar. Blinking, Kari picked it up and turned it over.  
  
Over the other side someone had drawn a happy face. And underneath it, it was signed, "Your Secret Admirer".  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
A few hours later, the two were back at Kari's apartment. Dinner had been delicious and the conversation was good, aside from a couple times when TK had noticed Kari looking at him in a decidedly calculating manner. It had been a little unnerving at the time because he had no idea why she was looking at him like that.  
  
Anyway back at Kari's, she invited him in to talk for a while. "Sure, but I can't stay long. Matt's babysitting for Yui, so, knowing him, she's probably still awake, even though it's almost midnight. Matt's probably feeding her chocolate as we speak."  
  
Kari chuckled. It was true that, when it came to backbone and unbendable will, Matt was jello in his niece's dessert bowl. All it took was one wide- eyed, pleading Bambi-look and Matt would do whatever Yui asked him to. He spoiled her rotten and no matter what TK said to him, nothing had worked yet.  
  
"So, do you want something to drink?" Kari asked casually, hanging up her jacket and heading into the living room.  
  
"Just a little coffee, please," TK said as he went to sit down. Kari went to make some coffee and TK looked casually around the room. Something sitting on the windowsill caught his eye. Realizing what it was, he frowned. He stood up and walked over to the vase sitting on the sill to study the wilting roses that were in it. Leaning against the bottom of the vase sat a small white square of paper. He picked it up and read it.  
  
"To My Dearest Kari,  
  
I've missed you.  
  
Love,  
  
Your Secret Admirer."  
  
Somebody was sending Kari roses. Somebody that wasn't him. An unexpected wave of jealousy washed over TK, surprising him.  
  
'Why should I be jealous?' he thought to himself, angrily. 'I should be happy for her. Aren't friends supposed to be happy for each other when things like this happen?'  
  
But deep down TK realized that he and Kari weren't really "just friends". They never had been. And so, from his point of view, his anger and jealousy were completely justified. 'Why the hell do the women in my life keep screwing me over?'  
  
After he stood there fuming for a few moments, TK decided to talk to Kari. Taking the card from the vase he walked into the kitchen. Kari was moving around, trying to find a pair of clean coffee mugs.  
  
TK started to speak. "Kari-"  
  
"Can you give me a minute, TK?" she interrupted. "I'll be right with you. By the way, do you want any milk or do you want your coffee black? I already know you don't want sugar."  
  
With this simple statement, TK felt a small pang in his chest. She'd always known him so well; it was one of the reasons he'd always loved her so much. Even Matt forgot most of the time that TK hated sugar in his coffee. "Black, please," he replied hesitantly, taking a seat.  
  
"Right-o, now you have to give me a minute to find you a cup," she said, never ceasing her movements around the kitchen. TK slumped sadly in his chair, studying the card in his head. After he looked at it for a while, he started to think that the handwriting looked vaguely familiar.  
  
"Here you go," Kari said finally, putting a mug down in front of TK on the table. "Now watch out for the roses, there's not a whole lot of space on this table. I'll be right back." She turned and left the room, going in the direction of the bathroom.  
  
TK sighed and took a sip of his coffee, staring dejectedly at the clear glass vase his roses rested in. After doing this for a while, he noticed a small white card sitting amidst the roses above the rim of the vase. Curious, because there certainly hadn't been a white card in there when Matt had handed the bouquet to him earlier that evening, he picked it up and looked at it.  
  
A happy face. And it was signed, "Your Secret Admirer".  
  
TK quickly held up the other card beside this new one and compared the handwriting. It was the same. And, now that he thought about it with a startlingly clear mind, he realized that it belonged to Matt. TK's thoughts suddenly rushed to his departure from home earlier.  
  
~ "No, imbecile, they're not *FOR YOU*. They're for you to *GIVE* to *KARI*." ~  
  
~ "We're going to that French restaurant on Shibashi Street, but I've told you that, like, three times and you don't even have to know that anyway. I told you about fifteen seconds ago that you can call me on my cell phone. It's still the same number wherever I go. Are you okay, Matt?"  
  
"I sure he's fine, Daddy! Don't worry about him!" ~  
  
It didn't take long for two and two to click together. No wonder they were acting so weird. Yui had been trying to put the card in the roses without him noticing and, to help, Matt had been distracting him. Well, embarrassing, as it suddenly seemed to TK, he had bought it.  
  
It sure explained a lot, though. Yui giggling with Matt whenever TK wasn't in the room. Matt buying the three basketball tickets for a weekend when he would conveniently be out of town. The two of them had been conspiring together the whole time.  
  
Kari came back in and TK smiled brightly, feeling suddenly cheerful. Kari had "realized" tonight that her "Secret Admirer" was TK and she had seemed genuinely happy all evening. There was no possible way that that could be bad.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
A little while later TK had gotten up to leave after a long and pleasant conversation. Kari saw him to the door and when he left she walked back to her kitchen, feeling almost as though she was floating. She was picked up dishes and putting them in the dishwasher when a knock came from the door.  
  
It was TK's knock. She rushed to the door. An instant after she opened it, Kari felt a pair of warm lips over her own. She raised her hands to cup TK's cheeks and kissed him back until she ran out of air. They reluctantly released each other.  
  
"I just really needed to do that," TK whispered, smoothing Kari's hair. "I couldn't leave until I did." Kari nodded in understanding. TK kissed her again briefly and went to leave again.  
  
"Thanks for a great night, TK," Kari said. TK grinned and waved, walking back down the hallway. He was almost to the elevator before she called out. "TK! Are you free next Saturday night!?"  
  
TK chuckled. "Of course. I guess I'll see you then. Good night, Kari."  
  
Kari smiled again softly. "Good night, TK."  
  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's notes: Almost done. I can't believe it! Two chapters in less then a week! I told you guys that I was back in my rut. See, this is what happens when I have both dedicated myself to my writing and a sugar high. Anyway, a couple notes other than how proud I am of myself. 1) There is at least one, if not two chapters left in Moving On, but at this rate, they'll be out in no time. And 2) I don't want anyone telling me that roses can't last for two weeks. My jackass-scumbag-cheating-ex-boyfriend gave me a half a dozens roses for Valentines and they lasted almost three weeks. Anyhoo! Enjoy, next chapter soon, and TOODLES! ^_^ 


	6. Mistletoe

EPILOGUE  
  
By Android Eleven  
Seven months later (A/N: Roughly the same amount of time it has taken me to update):  
  
"Good tidings to you and all of your kin! Good tidings for Christmas and a Happy New Year!"  
  
Clapping and laughter rang out among the gathered Digidestined and their friends and families as Sora, Mimi, Kari and little Yui finished singing their rendition of "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" while Matt played along on guitar. TK grinned as both Kari and Yui came over and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, Kari on the left and Yui on the right.  
  
It was the night of Christmas Eve and everybody was having a party at Izzy's house in the country to celebrate. A lot of changes had occurred in the group in the past seven months.  
  
Yui had turned seven. Matt and his waitress girlfriend had gotten married and had only recently returned from their honeymoon on a cruise in the Mediterranean. Ken had been promoted to a Police Captain and Yolei had actually gotten her newborn baby to say "Mama" before he said "Dada"-a first for her as she had failed to do so with her older two children. Joe and Mimi had moved to Kyoto and their son had gotten glasses, making him looking even more like his father. Izzy had met a sweet young woman in America and the two had now been dating since September. And, after almost a year of trying, Davis and his wife had found out in August that she was pregnant.  
  
But that Christmas Eve, everyone was just trying to have fun. There was music, food and good company. And on top of that, it was time for the kids to open presents. Their parents had decided to let the kids open only three presents each because they wanted them to save most of them for the next morning.  
  
Ken was the one stupid enough to look at his watch and announce that it was eight o'clock. Seven children who wanted to know which gifts were theirs immediately surrounded him. Sweat dropping, he replied, "Ask your mother," before fleeing into the kitchen.  
  
It took a while for seven excited children and one screaming baby to calm down long enough to pass around presents in a slightly less than chaotic manner, but they did manage it eventually. Ripped wrapping paper rained around the room as the kids tore open their gifts and it was quickly followed by loud exclamations of happiness, surprise and, in Koji's case of new socks, disappointment.  
  
Yui smiled happily as she unwrapped a teddy bear and the DVD she had wanted, but a puzzled look crossed her face as she looked around for her third present. The other kids were all occupied with their own gifts, laughing and yelling. The young blonde girl stood and went back under the tree, but there were no more wrapped presents. She clutched her teddy bear and went searching for her dad.  
  
TK was talking to Matt in the kitchen when Yui approached him, a confused, but indignant look on her face. "Dad," she said, letting a tiny frown fall on her mouth. "I don't mean to be selfish or anything, but where's my present? Everybody else got three. I only have two. I mean, even Koji got three." Yui pointed across the room at her favourite scapegoat, who promptly stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
Kari, who had overheard, walked over and answered Yui's question. "Well kiddo," she said as she pulled herself up to sit on the counter. "I was the one who got you your third gift. I didn't have enough time to wrap it, so I had to put it in the guest bedroom down the hall. I'll bet it'll still be there if you go looking for it."  
  
Kari hadn't finished her sentence before Yui disappeared down the hall. TK turned and gave Kari a look that was half questioning and half accusing. "What did you do now?"  
  
Kari just shrugged, but the small, smug smile on her face gave her away. And all of a sudden a shriek of pure and utter joy sounded from Izzy's guestroom.  
  
** So, uh, your dad told me you like dogs. Is that true? **  
  
Yui came running back into the kitchen and in her arms she carried a black and rust coloured Yorkshire terrier puppy. He shivered shyly when the blonde rushed into the room full of people. Yui ran over the Kari and hugged her as tightly as she dared with the tiny puppy in her arms.  
  
"Kari, you are the best Father's Girlfriend a kid could have! Thank you, thank you, thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!!"  
  
Kari laughed. "I get the point, Sweet-pea! I'm glad you like him."  
  
Yui released the older girl from the embrace and gave her a huge grin before retreating into the living room to show off her pet to the other children. After she left Takeru turned to Kari and pouted.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you got us a dog?" Kari shrugged again, the smug smile back on her face.  
  
"Where's the surprise in that?"  
  
Takeru shook his head and glanced into the living room and the kids. "Well, you've made her day." He turned back to Kari and gave her a hug. "And she had a point: You ARE the best girlfriend a guy could have."  
  
Kari gave him a small kiss. "That's not exactly what she said, you know."  
  
Takeru shrugged and smiled at her. He slipped his hand into his back pocket and pulled out a small box, which her handed to Kari as he kissed her again. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, TK," she replied as she looked at the box in her hand. A jewelry box. Kari's heart began to feel as though it was beating in her throat. She gave TK a questioning look, trying to hide the hope from her eyes. "What is this?"  
  
TK gave her a shy smile. "Your Christmas present. Go on, open it."  
  
So she did. And inside, nestled in the velvety blue lining, was a diamond ring. Kari looked up again, eyes shining. TK was still smiling shyly. "I'm betting that you know what it means," he said as he gently took the ring from the box. He bent down on one knee and reached for her hand. "So...What do you say? Will you marry me, Kari?"  
  
Kari let out a small laugh. "What do you think? Of course I will!" Kari pulled the blonde back on his feet as he put the ring on her finger and kissed him again.  
  
This was the scene Matt walked in on when he came to get more some more eggnog. The pair sensed his presence and broke apart, smiling shyly at each other. Matt gave them a grin as he grabbed his eggnog. "How appropriate. Kissing under the mistletoe on Christmas Eve."  
  
He left the room and TK and Kari looked up at the ceiling. Sure enough, right over their heads, unnoticed until now, was a sprig of mistletoe.  
~~~ LA FIN! ~~~  
  
Author's Sappy Sentimental Ending Notes: Nothing much to say except that I hope you all enjoyed reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it! I hope the ending is to your satisfaction. Oh and the epilogue is dedicated to JOHN SURBER, for leaving the review that encouraged me to get off my lazy arse and finish the story.  
  
Toodles! ^_^ 


End file.
